Moi, Kiki
by CrimsonAech
Summary: La pluie. Évidemment. Kiki soupire intérieurement alors que les premières gouttes heurtent son chapeau. Elle espère juste que le sort qui le rend étanche tiendra suffisamment longtemps le temps qu'elle trouve un train. Accrochée au manche de son balai, une petite radio orange se balance doucement dans le vent.


**Petit récit sans prétention que j'ai eu envie de faire en regardant Kiki la Petite Sorcière, il n'y a pas longtemps. Revoir le film de mon enfance avec mes yeux d'adulte m'a fait bien rire. Je me suis bien amusée à imaginer une Kiki plus mature, plus sûre d'elle aussi… **

**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture…:) **

* * *

La pluie. Évidemment. Kiki soupire intérieurement alors que les premières gouttes heurtent son chapeau. Dire qu'elle s'y attendait est un euphémisme. Elle a toujours eu la poisse lors des gros voyages. Tombo se fiche d'ailleurs bien assez d'elle comme ça.

La jeune sorcière appuie légèrement sur le manche de son balai et descend de quelques mètres. Elle scrute l'horizon devant elle. Le soleil est couché depuis une grosse heure et le pays des ombres prend doucement ses droits, s'étendant à l'infini.

Elle finit par repérer les rails et accélère. La pluie s'intensifie au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Jiji quitte son épaule pour se réfugier dans sa veste ample. Kiki sourit. Le chat n'a pas tellement changé au fil des années. Il est toujours la même petite boule de poils que lorsqu'ils ont quitté la maison parentale pour la première fois.

– Je vois le train, Jiji, murmure la sorcière en apercevant le long serpent de métal qui file dans la nuit. On serra bientôt au sec.

Elle amorce sa descente alors que seul un petit éternuement lui répond. Restant légèrement en hauteur pour éviter les trombes d'eau que renvoient les roues du train, Kiki remonte les wagons. Un mot de sa part prononcé dans une langue chantante et une des portes coulisse. Sans hésiter, elle s'insère dans l'ouverture avant de tirer le manche de son balai de toutes ses forces vers elle pour s'arrêter. L'atterrissage est musclé et Jiji saute de ses bras en feulant dans sa direction. Elle ne trouve rien d'autre à répondre que de lui tirer la langue.

Kiki lâche quatre syllabes et un vent chaud gonfle soudainement sa robe, séchant ses habits et ses cheveux. Elle tourne distraitement la main et des lucioles vertes apparaissent, éclairant le wagon où ils se trouvent. Kiki retient un rire en voyant Jiji, les poils hirsutes après avoir été pris dans son premier sortilège.

Ils sont dans un train de marchandises. Des caisses de légumes en tout genre sont entreposées autour d'eux. Kiki pose son balai contre un des murs. La petite radio orange continue de passer une musique jazzy. Depuis qu'Osono lui a fait découvrir la station, elle n'écoute plus que ça. La jeune sorcière enlève ses chaussures et s'installe du mieux qu'elle peut par terre, à côté du chat qui se lèche avec application, tentant sans grand succès d'aplatir les poils sur son dos.

– Ça devient une habitude, hein, sourit Kiki en ramenant ses genoux contre elle.

– La prochaine fois, répond le chat de sa voix fluette, c'est moi qui décide quand on part.

– Tu as autant la poisse que moi ! se moque Kiki, faussement outrée.

– On va où comme ça ?

– Arrivée prévue à Ine (*) à neuf heure et des poussières, répond du tac-au-tac la sorcière en passant une main dans ses cheveux. On quittera le train un peu avant pour remonter vers Koriko…

Jiji acquiesce, pas vraiment surpris par la réponse. Depuis cette première nuit où ils s'étaient réfugiés dans un train de marchandises, deux choses s'étaient produites. Un, Kiki semblait avoir un don monstrueux pour se faire surprendre par des pluies torrentielles à chaque fois qu'elle entreprenait un voyage un tant soit peu long. Deux, elle avait développé une passion pour les trains. À force de survoler le pays, elle était capable de donner les horaires des principales lignes de marchandises empruntées.

Jiji et elle finissent régulièrement leur trajet à bord du service ferroviaire.

Kiki baille silencieusement et se roule en boule, la tête posée sur son sac. Jiji n'est pas long à la rejoindre. Il se cale contre sa joue et ronronne quand la jeune sorcière laisse courir sa main sur son pelage. Ensemble, ils se laissent bercer par la musique et le roulis du train.

– 'Nuit, Jiji…

* * *

C'est un rayon de soleil qui lui chatouille le nez qui réveille Kiki. En prenant garde de ne pas bousculer le chat à ses côtés, elle se lève et s'étire paresseusement. Un sourire illumine son visage quand elle reconnaît l'odeur des embruns qui flotte dans l'air. Elle ouvre la porte du wagon et contemple la mer qui s'étend à perte de vue. Le train longe la côte depuis un moment maintenant. Kiki s'assoit sur le bord du wagon, les jambes pendant dans le vide, laissant le vent salé jouer avec ses cheveux. Elle peut entendre le cri des mouettes d'ici.

– C'est dans ces cas-là que j'aimerais bien ne pas être la seule sorcière à assurer un service de livraison, fait-elle à Jiji lorsqu'il la rejoint. Je me serais bien fais livrer une des brioches d'Osono.

Elle rigole quand elle voit le chat saliver en faisant les gros yeux.

– Il y a des fruits secs dans le sac si tu as faim, assure-t-elle.

Elle reporte son attention sur le paysage qui s'offre à eux. Le train a ralenti et passe dans une petite gare de village. Il ne s'arrête pas, mais traverse un entrepôt où différents wagons sont stockés avant de pouvoir être utilisés. Quand elle voit la quantité de rails qui partent dans tous les sens, la sorcière ne peut s'empêcher d'être nostalgique malgré elle. Elle a toujours aimé voler pour la sensation de liberté que cela lui procure à chaque fois. Pour autant, les voyages en train l'ont toujours fascinée. C'est un peu comme si chaque rail lui proposait une destination et qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à choisir celle qu'elle désire. Une autre forme de liberté…

Le train reprend de la vitesse et Kiki se lève en brossant sa robe. Elle adresse un grand sourire à Jiji qui grimpe sur son épaule avec plaisir.

– Bon, Jiji… On rentre chez nous ?

Le chat miaule avec enthousiasme. Quelques instant plus tard, une sorcière s'élance dans le ciel bleu de Koriko.

Accrochée au manche de son balai, une petite radio orange dont les bords égratignés montrent qu'elle a déjà bien vécu continue inlassablement de passer la musique jazz que Kiki et Osono aiment tant.

* * *

**(*)**

**Bien que Koriko soit en réalité inspiré de Stockholm, j'ai choisis un petit village japonais pour ancrer le récit. Ine (préfecture de Kyoto) est l'un des derniers villages de pêcheurs, vestige d'un Japon plus rural et tranquille que celui de Tokyo et sa mégalopole.**

**Pour la petite histoire, Ine est réputé pour les funaya, des maisons alignées au bord de l'eau qui servent également de hangars pour les bateaux de pêche. Je vous invite à aller voir des photos (ou même carrément à y aller tout court, ah!) parce que c'est vraiment magnifique. **


End file.
